You Reap What You Sow
by Taisa Ayase
Summary: What if Naruto stops Sasuke from leaving at the cost of his life? What if Kakashi wasn't the one who found them? What if Naruto is no longer a boy? What if Naruto is now a little baby girl called Natsumi? What if Gaara, Temari and Kankurou have to raise h
1. Naruto and Kyuubi no more

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Naruto and Kyuubi no more**

    Nothing could have prepared for them for this.

    Lee stared in shock at the blood-stained heap of orange that was once an infamous loudmouth wore covered in a dark red chakra mist in spite of the continuous downpour of rain. With the corner of his eye, he watched as Gaara wrap up the unconscious and obviously beaten up Uchiha with his sand. The taijustsu expert knelt down to gather up the bloodied clothing, only to draw back his hands when the heap moved and let out a small whimper. His already wide eyes widened even more when the red mist disappeared and revealed a small baby lying on top looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

    The baby let out a small gurgle stretching out his tiny hands at the green-clad genin, a faint trail of drool trickling out of his mouth.

    Bending down to pick up the babe, Lee let out a loud yelp and jerked away when a small fox cub emerged from beneath the discarded jacket beside the baby and snapped his tiny teeth at him.

    "Rock-san?"

    "Gaara-san..." Lee could only helplessly motion at the baby and the fox cub to the Sand genin.

    Gaara stared unblinkingly at the orange fox cub growling and wagging his two tails at him, Shukaku whispering things to him.

    "Gaara-san?"

    "It's Uzumaki," the sand nin replied monotonously as he knelt down and gathered up the baby, fox cub and Naruto's bloody clothes into his arms. Standing up, he turned to the Leaf genin and found him gaping at him.

    "Tha- that's Naruto-kun?"

* * *

    Tsunade could have killed the last Uchiha when she caught sight of the blood-covered bundle of orange that the sand genin called Gaara, if it weren't for Jiraiya's firm grip on her shoulder. Medic nins rushed over to the three genins lying in different clouds of sands while Gaara let the anbus whisk away the unconscious Uchiha. 

    "Hokage-sama," the youngest offspring of the late Kazekage approached her with the green-clad Rock Lee following him closely, the orange bundle still in his arms.

    Tsunade tried desperately to keep tears from rolling down her face, but this is one battle she couldn't win. She stared sadly at the bloody bundle, oblivious to the shield of sand that Gaara placed around him, Lee, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

    "Tsunade-sama, we found Naruto-kun like this."

    At Lee's signal, Gaara pulled down a part of the clothing and revealed a small yet strangely familiar blond-haired baby sleeping.

    "Na- Naruto?" The 6th Hokage managed to stammer out, just as a small orange fox unburied itself from underneath all the clothing and stared at the female human before him. "And Kyuubi?"

    "Hokage-sama, Naruto's no longer a boy."

* * *

    "You want us to take care of her?" Temari stared at the blond-haired sannin before her, cradling a sleeping babe in her arms. "Naruto-kun is from your village. Why can't you take care of her?" 

    "Simple, Temari-san." Tsunade smiled and then, turned to the red-haired boy standing beside the door with a sleeping fox cub in his arms. "Both Natsumi and Kyuu has taken a liking toward you three, especially your brother, and I cannot trust anyone in this village to accept Natsumi."

    "I like the name."

    Temari let out a soft sigh. Gaara had just agreed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry to all of my readers. I know you are expecting the second chapter of the first version of the story but I got stuck. So anyway, just review on this one. 


	2. Telling

DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Telling 

While most of Konohagakure no Sato, shinobis and civilians alike, celebrated the death of the Kyuubi holder, a small group was gathered at the Hokage Tower mourning his death. Tsunade tiredly pinched the bridge of her nose while she watched the former Hyuuga heiress bawl her eyes out in the arms of her jounin-sensei. Jiraiya was lucky to have escaped all of this. He was out, escorting the Sand siblings back to their village with their new sister and 'pet', and at the same time, to speak with the new Kazekage about the latest additions to Sunagakure's population.

"Tsunade-sama?" The eldest of the only two chuunins in the room spoke up, a harsh tone in his voice as though he was trying his best not to choke. "When will we be holding Naruto's funeral?"

Tsunade knew that question would pop out one way or another. "I am sorry, Iruka-kun," she sighed softly, her sad eyes settling on the devastated-looking chuunin. "There will be no funeral. There were hardly anything left of Naruto except his shredded clothing." Tsunade motioned to the bloody heap of orange clothing on her desk. She barely flinched when the academy teacher let out a loud wail of sorrow as Tenten, Ino and Hinata burst into tears once again. Kakashi did nothing, he stood hiding in the shadows of a far corner of the room, his head bowed, while Ebisu tried to comfort the wailing grandson of the Third Hokage. Asuma stood behind his genius student, a hand on Shikamaru's shaking shoulder, as the young chuunin cried with his head bowed.

The medic sannin tiredly massaged her temples, turning to her young assistant. She sighed softly once more when she saw Shizune in tears. "Shizune," she regarded the young medic nin with a calm look, "Please see to the preparations for Naruto's memorial service."

"Hokage-sama, what are you going to do to Sasuke-kun? Are you going to let him go?" A soft yet determined voice spoke up from the back of the room. Tsunade could swear that the room temperature took a sudden plunge when looks of anger and disbelief were thrown at the pink-haired girl standing by the door.

"Sakura-san, Uchiha Sasuke betrayed his village, resisted those who were assigned to retrieve him, and in the process, killed his own teammate. What do you think will happen to him?" Tsunade gave the pink-haired genin a look of suppressed anger. "Don't you even care that Naruto's dead?"

"Naruto's dead, but Sasuke-kun's still alive. Plus, it might have been Naruto's clumsiness and recklessness that got him killed."

All people in the streets, shinobis and civilians alike, paused in their celebration and looked up as a loud scream of anger pierced the air and then, a blur of white and blue jumped out from a window of the Hokage Tower, someone with pink hair in tow, jounins and anbus struggling to keep with them.

Tsunade ran through the gates, knocking away two hopelessly drunk chuunins guarding the gate, through the dark forest and down the Valley of End. With an angry huff, she threw Sakura down to the ground and began shouting.

"**Do you think this was accidental? Do you think Naruto died by accident because of his recklessness?**" Tsunade bellowed, spreading her arms wide, motioning to the entire place. It was drenched in blood, not a single soil or rock was left unstained by blood. "**How dare you say that? Look, dammit! See for yourself, you blasted girl! Do you think anyone would do this by accident? Uchiha Sasuke killed my little brother intentionally! Do you still believeyour precious Sasuke-kun did not do this? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!**"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have broke away from the manga, if you have realized. I am sorry if Tsunade and the other characters are a bit OOC. Sorry for the Sakura-bashing, but hey, I hate Sakura.

REVIEW!!!!


	3. At Sand

DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

** CHAPTER THREE: At Sand  
**

He didn't know if he should bang his head against a wall, but all of this was making him crazy.

Baki glowered angrily at the grinning white-haired Leaf sannin sitting comfortably on an armchair at the other side of the table with his leg hanging over one arm. The interim Kazekage could not understand why the damn sannin decided to shove the small blond baby into his arms the moment the sannin entered his temporary office, but it was pretty uncomfortable with the child squirming in his arms while she made vain attempts to grab hold of the loose piece of his turban hanging over one side of his face.

"Gaara is quite taken with Natsumi, and Kankurou with Kyuu, and since you are the siblings' sensei and the current Kazekage, you might as well get to know her." Jiraiya spoke up as though answering the Sand jounin's unasked question. "Gaara and his siblings after all will not let them go back."

Of course the Leaf sannin knew that Sand siblings would never let Natsumi and Kyuu leave them. It took him a better part of the day to get the three to leave Natsumi and Kyuu with him while they went to buy things for Natsumi and Kyuu. When Gaara and Kankurou finally gave in, they had made him promise that he will be back in an hour's time or they will let Temari cook him for dinner. The crazy glint in the Sand kunoichi's eyes still made him shiver.

"Damn you Leaf nins," Baki growled under his breath, bowing his head to keep from the sannin from seeing his lips move. He was startled out of his thoughts when his turban was suddenly tugged loose. He stared down at the baby in his arms, grimacing inwardly when his turban fell to the floor. He flinched at the wide-eyed gave on his scarred face and he instinctively raise a hand to cover his face, only to stop when Natsumi reached up and placed both of her hands against his scarred cheek, a bright smile on her face.

Baki gaped at Natsumi.

People, civilians and shinobis alike, have often turned away in disgust at the sight of the horrendous burn marks and scars that covered the side of his face, even the previous Kazekage and the medic nins that saw to his treatment after a failed mission at Hidden Cloud, but not this child. A warm tingling sensation ran through his body and a gentle expression came to the jounin's eyes. Natsumi widened her cerulean eyes and gurgled happily, patting the jounin's cheek with her hands.

"It should be illegal to have eyes like hers." Jiraiya shook his head at the jounin as he stood up and reached over the table separating them, ruffling Natsumi's hair with a calloused finger. Then, he let out a loud chuckle as Kyuu barked loudly from his place on the sannin's head. "Even hardened shinobis can be turned into silly putty with her around."

"Aa."

* * *

Had any people been brave enough to enter the store, they would have heard the Sand siblings arguing over a silly thing.

"**No! Pink!**"

"**It has to be black!**"

"**Pink!**"

"**Black!**"

"**Pink!**" Temari shouted at her marionette-using brother with her hands on her hips. "Natsumi is a girl and pink is a girl's color. All her things have to be in pink"

"Well, she's a Sabakuno, and no sane Sabakuno would be caught dead wearing pink. **Black** is the Sabakuno family's color therefore, everything has to be in black." Kankuro glared at his older sister with his arms crossed.

"**Blue**"

Both Kankurou and Temari blinked in surprise before turning to Gaara. The youngest of the siblings stood near them with his back facing his two siblings as he regarded the heavily-sweating shop clerk with emotionless green eyes.

"Light blue. Just like the sky in a clear and sunny day," said Gaara while he turned his eyes on the small stuffed penguin sitting on a nearby display. "And get me that"

Kankurou hung his head in defeat as the clerk rushed off to complete their order nearly bumping into a white-haired man with a small fox kit lying on his head and a Sand jounin with a piece of cloth hanging over one side of his face carrying a cooing baby in his arms.

"Oi there, you finished?" Jiraiya gave the three a grin while the fox on his head jumped off and landed into Kankurou's arms.

Gaara gave his jounin-sensei a blank look when Baki handed him Natsumi. The sand-user cradled the baby against his chest as he growled at the clerk, "The toy"

The clerk let out a loud squeak before he rushed off to get the toy.

Temari giggled a little when Natsumi gurgled happily at the sight of the penguin toy and pulled it into her arms. She laughed even more when Natsumi bit down on the toy's beak.

Gaara smiled a little at his baby sister when Natsumi looked up at him and gave him a smile with the penguin's beak still in her mouth.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S nOTE**: I'm basing this on my experience with my goddaughter when I helped in taking care of her two years ago. 


	4. Strange Things

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Strange Things**

It was definitely a sight to die for. The Leaf's Rookie Nine and their jounin-senseis could only stare in shock at the older two Sand siblings standing outside of their inn cheering and playing with a small blond baby who was tottering her way over to their red-haired brother.

Kankurou, well, they think it was Kankurou because of the large bandaged bundle strapped on his back, no longer wore purple paint on his face and the shapeless black jumpsuit, and instead, was wearing a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, a black shirt with a loose collar and a red lining, and black cargo pants. A red fox cub sat on his head, flattening the Sand shinobi's auburn hair beneath his body, as he yapped at the every step that the child made. He was laughing while making a miniature Karasu walking beside the tot with one hand.

Temari in the meanwhile hardly changed except that she was taller and had donned dark blue kimono with a white sash around her waist that came up to her calves. She was kneeling on the ground covering her mouth with her hands, giggling very softly, a warm and happy glint in her eyes, as she crooned out, "That's a good girl, Natsumi-chan. You can do it. Just one step at a time."

It was Gaara who actually shocked them the most. No longer were there dark lines around his eyes, nor was his "Ai" tattoo, but there was light and laughter in his green eyes. Donned in a long-sleeved shirt and black pants with a long overvest, he was sitting on a cloud of sand hovering an inch or so off the ground, watching the little child making her way toward him with unsteady feet, a small smile on his lips.

"**NATSUMI-HIME!**"

The toddler stopped in her tracks wobbling slightly, and turned to the rapidly-approaching figure in green. Her sky-blue eyes widened, and a bright smile showed off her growing teeth, stretching her arms out to the figure, squealing, "Ree-nii!"

Rock Lee laughed loudly as he rushed over scooping her into his arms and evaded a wave of sand. Landing lightly on his feet with a giggling Natsumi still in his arms, he grinned at the three Sand siblings and greeted them with a loud, "**A YOUTHFUL MORNING TO YOU ALL!**"

"Lee," Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Leaf nin folding his arms around his chest, a scowl on his face, and growled, "She was about to complete ten feet."

"**OOHH! O PRECIOUS FLOWER OF SAND! WHAT OTHER AMAZING FEAT OF YOUTH HAVE YOU LEARNED SINCE WE LAST MET SO THAT WE MAY CELEBRATE YOUR YOUTH!**" Lee held up Natsumi to his face.

The toddler had a confused look on her face, her head cocked to the side, before giving him a beaming smile.

"She learned a couple of new words since last week." A devilish gleam entered Kankurou's eyes when he spoke up. Temari frowned at this and glanced at Gaara. She frowned even more when she saw panic in his eyes as Kankurou continued on. "Na-chan? What is that?"

"'ight!" Natsumi clapped her hands together, staring at the lamp post that her brother was pointing at.

"And this?" Kankurou held up a kunai.

"'unai!"

"And this?"

"'uriken!"

"And this?"

"Fan!"

"And that?"

"Icha!"

Silence filled the air as all eyes were turned to the visibly-shocked taijutsu expert holding the tot who shook her fists at the orange book that a certain silver-haired Leaf jounin was reading. They all held their breath when a wild-eyed Lee turned to Kankurou, fire burning his eyes. The marionette user quickly let out a nervous chuckle, holding his hands out.

"It's not my fault, Lee. Blame Jiraiya-sama." Kankurou took a step back when he saw Lee hand his sister to Gaara. A large sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head at the sudden manifestation of a fiery background behind the taijutsu expert.

"You... How dare you..." Everyone fell back from Lee's stiff form, feeling the intense anger coming from him, only to sweatdrop when he dropped to his knees and wailed, "**I HAVE FAILED! I WASN'T ABLE TO PROTECT THE LITTLE FLOWER FROM THE VILE DESERT!**"

"Oi!" A nerve appeared at Temari's temple as the Sand kunoichi turned to her brother. Kankurou whimpered softly, Kyuu immediately vacating his head, when she took a step forwark and shook a fist. "Kankurou! I'm going to bash your head in for letting Jiraiya-sama teach her such nonsense!"

"I told you it's not my fault! We were out on a mission when Jiraiya-sama taught her that!" Kankurou flinched when Temari decked him with a small fan, and rubbed his head.

"Uwou-niichan no hurt!" Natsumi pouted at her older sister, folding her arms in almost-Gaara-like manner. "Uwou-niichan nice."

Kankurou snickered loudly and ducked away from Temari's second swing, then, he ran away shouting, "Thanks, Na-chan. I'll treat you to ramen real soon!"

"Kankurou!"

"WAI! **WAMEN**!"

Everyone turned away from the blond Sand kunoichi chasing after her brother and stared at the toddler cheering loudly.

Gaara felt Natsumi stiffen at their stares and wrap her tiny arms around his neck burying her face against his chest. He scowled at the Leaf shinobis and said in a cold voice, "Stop looking at my sister like that."

"She..." Kiba blinked, then pointed at the baby with a shaking finger. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER? **SHE'S YOUR SISTER**!"

"**YES, SHE IS!**"

The dog-using genin gaped openly at Gaara who reddened at his shouted remark. What the hell happened to him? What happened to the old psychotic Sabakuno Gaara?

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews especially the following:_

_reighost - Thank you for loving the third chapter. Here is the fourth._

_gargoylesama - I'm kinda confused. Grandchildren or godchildren?_

_DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA - Thank you! I know! Natsumi-chan is really cute! ;)_

_Amaterasu - Yes, there will be pairings later on._

_koolanimefreek - She is cute and sweet._

_wildflower-fireandwater - I agree. The OLD Sakura sucks._

_Dragon Man 180 - Gaara did smile in this chapter, didn't he?_

_Yaoi Sex Goddess - Okay... sweatdrops Thanks for your enthusiastic review._

_shina-lim - if I make this chapter any longer, it might get too boring._

_Donna Kitsune - Cool. Read also my GS fanfic_

_Firehedgehog - Sorry for the delay._

_CVS2000 - Thanks._

_The next chapter might come in a little late, because I'm currently deciding whether to find a job or take a course in Culinary Arts. Thanks for your support._


End file.
